


he might give you a look

by starkstower



Series: we're falling in love [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, SKAM, SKAM - Freeform, Shopping, honestly just isak being grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkstower/pseuds/starkstower
Summary: It's for him, those raviolis, it's calling him (or maybe it's just his hunger that's making him imagine things, but whatever) and Isak's stomach is grumbling in anticipation as he extends his hand to grab it–But meets something human shaped instead of feeling the plastic material beneath his fingertips.First of all, what the fuck.





	he might give you a look

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello! this is just a lil something i wrote mostly for myself lol, evak + pasta = my dream
> 
> hope you enjoy reading it <3

It's more often than not that Isak and Linn have the whole apartment to themselves. With Noora back with William, and Eskild being the out-going soul he's always been, the apartment is quite calm during nights; the silence only interrupted by Isak playing video games or any of them flushing the toilet.  
  
Sometimes, Isak gets tired of starving to death when neither Eskild nor Noora are at home, so he cooks himself simple things like pasta; confident enough that he's not going to burn the kitchen down. He calls Linn when everything's ready, and the girl comes out of her cave to sit down with him and eat; usually wrapped in her blanket, with her hoodie on, and Isak would be lying if he said she wasn't the cutest out of everyone in the kollektiv.  
  
This is one of those nights, Isak thinks, when his stomach grumbles for at least three minutes straight, and he gets up despite his laziness to open a package of pasta and start boiling the water.  
  
But, unfortunately and because apparently the universe hates him (in this and every other parallel that exists) there's no pasta left. He goes through his cabinet and even Eskild, Noora, and Linn's. A groan escapes his lips when he realizes, defeated, that he has to go to the store.  
  
"Linn!" he shouts, struggling to put on his shoes, "I'm going out to buy something to eat"  
  
He receives just a weird noise in response but he thinks that's enough to know that Linn heard him and, if he disappears like in the movie he was watching seconds ago, she'll know what to tell to the police – or Eskild, which is basically the same.  
  
-  
  
It hits Isak how badly dressed he is just when he enters the store and everyone stares at him for longer than normal. Sweatpants, a dirty hoodie and shoes that are stained with mud from 2000.  
  
Not his best look.  
  
He grabs a shopping cart, avoiding the looks, and starts walking directly towards the aisle of all kinds of pasta. Sweet, sweet pasta that Isak is going to devour with an unhealthy amount of cheese as soon as he serves himself a plate.  
  
"This is what heaven looks like," he mumbles under his breath, when he's welcomed by tortellinis and gnocchis and spaghetti and a whole bunch of pasta he didn't even know existed "Thank you, whoever is in charge up there"  
  
Isak leaves the cart behind as he submerges himself in pasta-land and he thinks that he would so buy everything there is if he were a millionaire. Some people want money to travel, some people want it to buy a house, a car but Isak Valtersen wants it to buy all the pasta in the world.  
  
A real dream.  
  
Before he starts drooling, he quickly decides that he's in the mood for raviolis. He wanders through the hallway with his hand under his chin and squinted eyes looking for his next cooking victim, and he almost twists his ankle when he notices there's just one package left.  
  
It's for him, it's calling him ( _or maybe it's just his hunger that's making him imagine things, but whatever_ ) and Isak's stomach is grumbling in anticipation as he extends his hand to grab it–  
  
But meets something human shaped instead of feeling the plastic material beneath his fingertips.  
  
First of all, _what the fuck._  
  
Those raviolis are his, thank you very much. He came before whoever this person is and has the fucking right to declare that package belongs to him. And if he doesn't then he doesn't give a damn. It's the rules of nature.  
  
He saw it first, there's nothing else to discuss.  
  
Second of all – why are they holding hands?  
  
Isak watches how his hand is literally tangled with his newly discovered nemesis' ones and he quickly yanks it away. He moves up his gaze just to see the prettiest guy he's ever seen standing in front of him, his hand still mid-air and the corner of his lips quirking upwards slightly in an amused smile.  
  
"Those are mine" Isak exclaims immediately, but doesn't move an inch.  
  
"Don't see your name on it" the stranger speaks, and Isak hates him a lot more now because he has a hot, deep voice and that's just unfair.  
  
"I saw it first. That's my package of raviolis, eat another pasta"  
  
"Why don't you do that?"  
  
"Are you dumb? I said I saw it first"  
  
"Wow, I've been called dumb. So hurt"  
  
Isak frowns and he wants to erase that stupid grin from the dude's face so, so bad.  
  
"Good, that was my purpose" he says, as he goes in to grab the package, but he ends up holding hands with this boy _again_ "Stop doing that!"  
  
"I just want to take my raviolis and leave!"

  
"Take this" Isak grabs a package of spaghettis and slams it against the guy's chest "If you use your imagination you can pretend they're raviolis"  
  
"You do that" and the package is now pressed to his chest; Isak's breath hitches when the proximity of the boy is more noticeable.  
  
"Listen, I love pasta more than I could ever love another human being" he starts, and Handsome Stranger laughs (Isak melts at the sound and feels tempted to give him the raviolis and also the world) "And I have a roommate to feed besides myself. I need it more"  
  
"What if," Isak rolls his eyes because _come the fuck on, just give up already_ "What if I pay for the package and we eat it together? A date"  
  
To say that Isak is taken aback is an understatement. He's pretty sure he took a step back and opened his eyes so wide it's a surprise they didn't come out of their sockets. Did he hear correctly?  
  
"A date?"  
  
"A date. If you're not interested in guys then I apologize, but I still want the raviolis–"  
  
"I am!" he practically screams, beating himself up in his head for being so fucking desperate, "Interested in guys. And raviolis. Both things together. I mean not, together- _together_ , because that's weird. Someone could be into it, but–"  
  
"Okay, okay. I understood" and oh, that laugh again. Isak wants to keep rambling for the rest of his life if it means he'd get to hear it every time "My name's Even"  
  
"I'll call you asshole, because it's been twenty minutes since I entered the store and I could be perfectly eating my raviolis by now if it weren't for you" he says with way too obvious fake-anger, and grabs the package ( _finally in my hands, baby_ ) to start walking towards the cash register.  
  
"I'll call you beautiful" Isak hears behind him, and he's glad he's giving him his back because the heat on his cheeks tells him he's blushing.  
  
"So original," he jokes "but no thanks. I'm Isak"  
  
**KOLLEKTIVET**  
  
**ISAK** : linn, is it okay if someone joins us for dinner?  
  
**LINN** : jonas?  
  
**ISAK** : a... new friend  
  
**LINN** : sure

**ESKILD** : ????   
  
**ESKILD** : what   
  
**ESKILD** : ugh why does isak do interesting things when im not home   
  
**ISAK** : great, linn. be there in ten    
  
**ESKILD** : don't ignore me!!!!   
  
**ISAK** : :)   
  
"My roommate says it's fine" he informs Even as the boy takes out his wallet and Isak almost drops the raviolis and his phone when he desperately tries to take out his' "We're sharing the raviolis, I'm paying for it too"   
  
"Not necessary–"   
  
"You fought me enough for one night. Let me do something, jesus christ"   
  
Even puts his hands up in surrender and Isak rolls his eyes but smiles softly, already growing fond of him – and he decides it's not his fault, but Even's, because he's a dork and, honestly, who can resist him?   
  
"I have to warn you: I'm incredibly good at FIFA, so don't be surprised if I kick your ass constantly"   
  
"I cry with movies so don't be surprised if we watch one and I start tearing up"   
  
Seriously, _who_?   
  
  



End file.
